gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Eclipse
is an Innovade and is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Sky first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer as an Innovade assimilated by the ELS. He was mistaken as Ribbons Almark by Setsuna F. Seiei due to their close appearance, but in reality Sky is a deceased crew member of the Jupiter Exploration Probe, Europa, which was connected to the creation the original 5 GN Drives of the series. Sky Eclipse was also the original creator of Celestial Being's information terminal Haro. Personality & Character Much of Sky is unknown due to limited data. One of the things known about him is that he's an Innovade that was part of the Jupiter expedition team on board the Europa that helped design and create the GN Drives. He had an inventive mind as he is the creator of the Haros that later became an essential staple to Celestial Being. Sky also seemed like a trustworthy and dependable person as he was a close friend of Lars Grise before the latter's seclusion. After the creation of the GN Drives, Sky perished along with the Europa crew and his body remained in the ship for more than 80 years. During the ELS Conflict, the ELS assimilated the Europa along with Sky's body. He returned as a mindless ELS drone that assimilated people with quantum brainwaves across the HRL. Skills & Abilities Sky is shown to be a rather intelligent person, as he aided in the creation of the original GN Drives and constructed the first ever Haro. He possessed the advanced abilities that all Innovades have, but is not shown ever using them, possibly either he's not aware of them or he was hiding them from his fellow crew members. History Early Days Sky's early life had not been clearly specified. However, it was stated that he was a friend of Lars Grise before joining the Jupiter Exploration Team. When Sky left for Jupiter, Lars couldn't help but expressed his loneliness from missing the close friend. GN-Drive Development In 2188 AD, Sky has been one of the chosen to board the Jupiter Exploration Probe: Europa. The given purpose of the voyage was for the sake of space exploration. However, the true objective of the trip was to develop GN Drives for Celestial Being. There, the engineers like Sky took some hardships in developing the GN Drives. More than 20 years later, the team managed to complete 5 functional solar reactors. After sending out the GN Drives to Earth, one of the scientists on board killed all of the remaining crew, destroyed their data and plunged the Jupiter Probe into detonation. Sky was among those who were killed. The Europa wasn't completely destroyed as planned, and Sky's body remained inside of the Jupiter probe. Before he was killed, Sky also developed an information terminal called Haro. It's capable of storing data and perform numerous tasks. One of the Haros was sent with the released batch of GN-Drives, and another one remained in the Europa, until its recovery in 2225 AD when a group of exploration team was scavenging the remains of the abandoned ship. ELS Threat In 2314 AD, the abandoned Europa was strangely en route towards Earth. Despite the difficulty of the task, the ESF eventually destroyed the ship, leaving its debris to burned off as they fell to Earth. However, the debris survived and managed to land on different locations around the world, which then led to strange accidents involving people with Quantum Brainwaves to happen. Unknown to the ESF, the debris contained ELS components that assimilated into the Jupiter Exploration Ship prior to its route to Earth. In the HRL Asian territory, an ELS Sky Eclipse started roaming around, searching for people with potential Quantum Brainwaves to assimilate. One of its victims was Amia Lee, who had half of her body assimilated by the ELS. During her assimilation, she was rescued by Gundam Meister Leo Seig and Celestial Being Observer Lars Grise. The ELS Sky Eclipse also paid a visit to Louise Halevy at the HRL Federation Hospital, but it was intercepted and ultimately destroyed by Setsuna F. Seiei. Relationship Celestial Being ;Haro :Sky Eclipse created the first batch of Haros. This included Lockon's orange Haro and Team Trinity's purple Haro. Innovades ;Lars Grise :Sky Eclipse was once a close friend of Lars Grise. Around 130 years after the Jupiter Exploration, Lars quickly recognized the ELS Innovade attacking a young teenager Amia Lee as a copy of Sky Eclipse. Picture Gallery Sky Eclipse0.jpg|Sky Eclipse near Jupiter Sky Eclipse.jpg|ELS Sky Eclipse in Gundam 00I 2314 Sky+Haro.png|constructing a Haro 1012200015470f6e996bb7b9ea.jpg|Lars and Eclipse ELS Sky.png|ELS Sky first appears ELS Sky 2b.png|ELS Sky (A.D. 2314) ELS Sky 3b.png|ELS Sky attacks Saji and Louise ELS Sky Louise 2b.png|ElS Sky moves on Louise Notes & Trivia *Sky's name was first known in Chapter 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314. However, technically, Sky's name was shown in the movie before the second chapter of 00I was published. His name wasn't mentioned, but his full profile was shown during the Ptolemy's briefing about him. References External Links *Sky Eclipse (スカイ・エクリプス) in Japanese Wikipedia